Too Damn Close
by JCS2014
Summary: A shot rang out. Beth fell. Yep, another alternate 'Coda'. Major spoilers exist. I know there will be tons, so here's mine. One shot. Care to join me in the state of Denial? Weather is warm here for December.


**Too Damn Close – Jen S.**

"Noah stays," Dawn demanded. Noah handed the gun to Rick and walked forward, surrendering. "I knew you'd be back."

Beth shook her head and followed. She pulled on Noah's arm and he turned so she could hug him. "No. He's goin' with us," she glared at Dawn, "It's over. YOU'RE over." She pushed Noah to start back towards Rick and the others. "Ain't no more backup comin'. Not for you."

Dawn snarled and yanked her gun from its holster.

A single shot rang out.

Beth's head snapped sideways and she collapsed.

"BETH!" Daryl shouted. He leapt forward as blood flowed across the floor.

Dawn fell boneless to the floor. There was a small entry wound in the back of her neck but the bullet had ripped her throat open. Her eyes were open wide, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. She bled out there on the floor. Alone and unmourned.

Guns were drawn and pointed. Voices shouted.

But Daryl's sole focus was Beth. She was lying on her side, bleeding profusely from the head. Her eyes were open and she was gasping. "Daryl?"

"I'm here," he replied.

"Let me in there," a voice intruded. "Move back, let me in there."

Daryl snarled and shoved the man away. Suddenly Tyreese grabbed him around the throat and waist and yanked him away. He was fighting wildly until Carol moved in and placed her hands on his face, "He's a doctor, Daryl. Let him check her."

Daryl calmed and looked around. Rick was kneeling down with Beth but out of the way of the doctor who was pressing a cloth against her temple. The female cop that they'd held hostage was sitting on the floor weeping. A male cop was leaning over her.

"You KNOW better," the man growled, "Firing a shot with innocent people in your line of sight? What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted it over," she sobbed. "I wanted her gone. I didn't mean to hurt Beth. I didn't."

Daryl walked over to where Dawn lay dead on the floor. He pulled his knife and quietly slammed it into her skull to end her. Then he wiped it clean on his pants. His eyes came up and locked with the female cop's. She froze in sudden terror as he advanced. Prey catching scent of a predator and knowing her minutes were limited.

"DARYL!" Carol shouted.

"BACK UP!" one of the cops ordered.

"Daryl come back here!" Rick demanded.

But what stopped him was her soft voice, "Daryl?" He spun around and walked over to kneel down next to Rick.

"I want to get an x-ray to be sure," Dr. Edwards said, "But it looks like it just creased her temple. I don't think it damaged her skull at all. She's got a hard head," he joked, receiving fierce glares from both Rick and Daryl. "I'll go prep the X-ray."

"I'm here," Daryl whispered to her. "I'm right here. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick led the way out of the hospital. Carol was back in the wheelchair being pushed by Tyreese with Sasha walking close by. Noah followed, limping and carrying a box of medical supplies. Daryl brought up the rear with Beth cradled in his arms. She was soaked with blood, her hair matted with it, her sweater saturated. But she was alive and breathing in his arms.

Rick glanced back then pointed. There was a fire truck just outside the fence discharging their friends. Daryl paused as he caught sight of Maggie just as she collapsed screaming. Rick hurried forward. Daryl saw her begin to laugh through hysterical tears. Glenn helped her stand up and they rushed towards Daryl.

"Easy," Daryl shifted, moving to block Maggie's reckless advance, "She's sleepin'."

"But she's OK?" Maggie wept as Glenn rubbed her arms.

"She will be," Rick said. "It was close." He blinked rapidly.

"Too damn close," Daryl growled.

Beth slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "Hi Maggie," she whispered.

"Hi," Maggie sobbed as she moved closer and cupped her sister's face. "Hi Beth." She stroked near the cuts on Beth's face and the blood soaked bandage at her temple. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's a long story," Rick replied. "But the woman who's responsible is dead. Let's go."

Maggie nodded and kissed Beth's cheek, careful to avoid the wounds and bandage.

Beth snuggled against Daryl's neck and closed her eyes, "And you said I'd never see her again."

Daryl made a wordless sound in response. Beth mimicked it back to him.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They claimed several vehicles in addition to the fire engine. No one protested. Rick climbed behind the wheel of the station wagon with Glenn riding shotgun. Daryl settled Beth across his lap in the back seat as Maggie closed the rear hatch.

Maggie hung over the back seat, her eyes never leaving her sister's face. Beth opened her eyes, first seeing Daryl, then Maggie. She smiled and they smiled back.

Glenn looked over to Rick who was grinning widely. Rick looked over, "What?"

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

Rick chuckled, "Well, it's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

Glenn leaned forward to look up at the sky. He looked back to Rick, then realized Rick was looking in the rear view mirror. He glanced back to see Daryl stroking Beth's cheek with a gentle smile on his face. Maggie was holding Beth's hand. "It's a perfect day."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth opened her eyes when Maggie pressed a clean bandage against her forehead. "Sorry Beth," Maggie cringed. "Need you to take some pills for me, can you do that?"

Daryl came over to help her sit up. He helped her hold the bottle as she drank enough to swallow the pills.

"My head hurts," she whispered.

"I'm sure," Daryl replied. "Try 'ta sleep. It'll get better."

"Where are we?" She couldn't see much of the space in the dark.

"Someplace safe."

"Stay with me?"

"Yeah."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. 'Cept Bob. We lost him."

"Oh." A single tear slipped free. Daryl caught it with his finger before it could fall.

"Asskicker keeps tryin' to get in here to yah. Think she missed you too."

"Did you miss me, Daryl Dixon?"

"So bad," he replied hoarsely. "So bad I couldn't breathe."

Beth opened her eyes to see the raw grief on his face. "I'm here, Daryl."

He nodded and tucked the blanket more firmly around her. "Try ta sleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth opened her eyes. She was laying on a couch in what looked like a bookstore. Her legs were propped up on Daryl's lap as he slept with his chin to his chest. She glanced around. Carol was laying on a pile of blankets. Carol's eyes met hers and she smiled. Beth smiled back. Daryl shifted and she looked to him. He was awake now and watching her intently.

Judith suddenly pulled herself up on the side of the sofa. Daryl leaned over and picked her up. She squirmed until he let her go, then she scooched her way up between Beth and the sofa back. Beth lay still as Judith poked her face, examining the stitched wounds and the bandage. Then Judith smiled broadly and began to coo and babble to Beth. She laid down, pressing her cheek against Beth's chest directly above her heart.

Carl walked over and sat down. "Hi."

"Hi," Beth replied.

"How you doing?"

"Better," Beth replied.

"Good," Carl nodded. "I'm real happy to see you. So's Judy obviously."

"She's so big now," Beth said as she stroked the baby's back.

Michonne came over, "Hey, look who's awake. How are you feeling?"

"OK. Head still hurts a bit, but not as bad."

"Think you could eat something light?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Michonne said leaning over to kiss Beth's head and scoop up Judith. "I think we have applesauce. That'll be good to start." Judith fussed. "Come on Judy, help me get Beth some breakfast."

Beth's eyes went back to Daryl. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth opened her eyes. Her own reflection stared back at her.

They had moved around a lot over the last few months. Never staying in one place more than a few days after the first stretch of about ten to let her and Carol heal. It's not like she hadn't been in places with mirrors, but she'd avoided looking into them for too long.

The bullet graze had mostly healed now. But it left an ugly scar running from the corner of her eye socket up to her hairline.

"You're still beautiful," Daryl whispered. It seemed like no matter where she went, he was never far behind. Even when she slipped into the bathroom. If she shut the door, she would find him waiting on the other side when she opened it.

"I'm not," she ran her finger along the scar.

"It's proof," he said.

"Of what? A hard head?"

"That you're strong. That you're a survivor. That you can handle anythin' life throws at you. Even bullets."

He stood with her for a long moment, just letting her look and process. Then he offered his hand. She took it and they walked out together. Outside the sun shone brightly. Beth closed her eyes against the glare. Daryl squeezed her hand, leading her away from the building.

Beth opened her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. If I did, Emily Kinney wouldn't have been essentially fired with little notice and despite doing an amazing job. I have never been so devastated by a TV show in my life. Even knowing it was probably coming, it hit me hard. I missed what happened immediately after she was shot, but don't think I can rewatch it to see what happened. At least not right now.**

**It bothers me that they killed her off, but it really bothers me how they did it. It was just so pointless. Accidentally shot after she tried to stab a cop with scissors through her bullet proof vest? And Carol spends days unconscious and suddenly can get up and walk around? Plus the piss poor reunion Beth had with everyone (except Rick, that was sweet). I wanted to see a real reunion with Daryl. And Maggie. With Judith and Carl. That sweet baby who will never know her now. I wanted to see Beth continue to grow and evolve. See the person she'd become go on. Strong and steady, but still holding on to the beauty and innocence. **

**I'm not saying I won't watch the show anymore, but I don't see having the same emotional investment. I'll save that for the fanfiction where she lives on forever.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

Short one – Cop out –

Rick opened his eyes. They were stooped around a sketch of the hospital. Tyreese had just suggested they attempt to take hostages and swap them for Beth and Carol. Daryl agreed.

But the images were burned into his brain: of Sasha's bruised forehead, the running cop's broken body as he put a bullet to him, and worst of all Beth lying limp in Daryl's arms as he wept.

Rick shook his head. "No. That has too many ways to go wrong. We do this my way. We go in and get them."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


End file.
